


I Died then My Instinct was Born

by minogaku



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a L'arc En Ciel song, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minogaku/pseuds/minogaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham tinggal di Wolf Trap, Virginia. Bekerja sebagai Profiler untuk FBI. Tadinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died then My Instinct was Born

**I Died then My Instinct was Born**

 

Namanya Will Graham. Tinggal di Wolf Trap, Virginia. Bekerja sebagai  _profiler_ guna menemukan pelaku kejahatan yang-tidak-waras untuk FBI, tadinya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Will?” tanya sebuah suara.

Tak ada respon. Tak ada reaksi. Atau belum? Bunyi bip-bip-bip ritmis yang memenuhi udara –berjejalan dengan aroma pembersih lantai anti-kuman, serentetan obat-obatan, anastesi, bahkan sampai wangi tubuh suster jaga pun dokter yang datang silih berganti mengecek, memantau keadaannya dan tertinggal di sana– tentu tidak berbohong. Will Graham ‘selamat’. Sekalipun jaraknya hanya sejengkal saja dari ayunan sabit sang  _Grim Reaper_ , Will Graham akan hidup dengan sebuah senyum yang dihadiahkan Hannibal Lecter untuknya.

_Sebuah senyum yang dibuat sangat menyakitkan_. Melengkung horizontal, membentang dari liver sampai lambungnya, dibuat dengan menggunakan pisau dedah yang biasa digunakan pemburu Rusa untuk  _membelah_ dan  _mengosongkan_  isi perut binatang buruannya. Meninggalkan jejak yang takkan pernah bisa hilang: dia ditandai. 

Dia yang melukai, telah dilukai.  _Even-Steven. Mata dibalas mata._

“Kau tahu, mereka berhasil menyelamatkanku. Ambulan datang tepat waktu. Aku selamat. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus berada  _di sana_ –bangunlah, Will,” jeda sesaat. Suara itu, suara Abigail Hobbs. Perban membalut lehernya, menutup bekas luka sayatan. “kau tahu sesuatu, aku akan duduk di sini, menunggumu sampai terjaga.” Sambungnya serta-merta.

“ _Iya, di sini. Di dunia yang diciptakan Hannibal untuk kita tempati bertiga_.”

 

###

 

Abigail Hobbs sudah mati. 

Hannibal membunuhnya. Tepat di hadapan Will, dengan cara yang sama seperti cara ayahnya mencoba membunuhnya dan Will dulu datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. 

Butuh waktu berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan bagi Will untuk  _mencerna_ –nyaris setengah gila. Ada waktu-waktu dimana Will hanya duduk termenung berjam-jam lamanya di dapur rumah Hannibal yang bernuansa metalik, sebuah tempat dimana Hannibal menyiapkan sarapan yang dibawa Hannibal saat pertama kali Hannibal mengunjunginya, pun sup ayam yang dibawakan Hannibal terakhir kali Will dirawat di rumah sakit.

_Tempat yang sama dimana pita kuning direntangkan FBI sebagai tanda bahwa ini adalah Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Di sini, Hannibal membunuh Abigail Hobbs. Di sini, senyum itu ditorehkan Hannibal secara harafiah di perutnya._

“ _Kenapa, Hannibal?”_

Will memeluk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan itu kembali menyergapnya. Seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang tanpa dosa di musim semi, lalu seseorang menangkap dan belakangan menusukkan jarum-jarum yang menahan posisinya agar tidak bergerak di atas sebuah papan, hidup-hidup. 

“ _Kenapa?”_

Lithuania dan Italia tahu-tahu telah berada dalam  _itinerary_ perjalanannya.

 

###

 

“ _Indah sekali_.” ujarnya dengan keterpanaan yang begitu kentara, bercampur dengan kekaguman-asing-aneh yang tak lagi bisa ditutupi pada darah yang menutupi nyaris sebagian besar lengannya yang diacungkan ke udara, di bawah sinar rembulan yang bercahaya. Darahnya sendiri dari luka tusukan pisau di pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, darah Hannibal, pun darah binatang buruan mereka: Sang Naga telah menemui ajal di tangan mereka. Hannibal telah kembali menjejakkan kaki setelah menggigit bolong tenggorokan Sang Naga sementara di saat yang sama Will menusukkan pisau dan  _membelah-terbuka_ perut Sang Naga. 

Jantung Will masih berdentum-dentum. Adrenalin masih membanjirinya. 

Will Graham tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri bisa berakhir  _sangat menyenangkan_  seperti ini. Dia hilang kendali. Larut dalam ketegangan–bertahan hidup atau mati, berdansa dengan kematian itu sendiri. Sang Naga berniat  _mengubah_  Hannibal. Sang Naga, yang telah membunuh beberapa keluarga di malam purnama seperti malam ini.  _Sang Naga telah dihabisi. Satu janji telah terpenuhi._

“ _Inilah yang selama ini selalu kuinginkan untukmu_ , Will.” lirih Hannibal. Tatapan mereka bertemu.  _Will Graham akhirnya mengerti_.

Lalu waktu terasa seperti mulur, melentur. Kemudian kembali mengerut dengan cepat. Elastis. Maju dan mundur dalam batas-batas kini dan masa lalu. 

Will benar, dia tahu dia benar saat dulu dia akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan Hannibal di depan lukisan Batocelli dan mengatakan bahwa, ‘ _Kau dan aku, kita perlahan mengabur.’_  pada Hannibal. Dan kini… yang terakhir kali diingatnya hanya bau darah–tidak amis, melainkan beraroma besi yang begitu kuat. Bercampur dengan hangat dan detak jantung Hannibal, juga detak jantungnya sendiri. Melambat. 

_Melambat. Begitu lambat sehingga nyaris terasa seperti selamanya_. 

Will telah merengkuh Hannibal dalam pelukan saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya,  _diri mereka_ , melewati tepi batas tebing halaman rumah persembunyian milik Hannibal. 

Debur ombak samudra atlantik di penghujung musim dingin menanti mereka di bawah sana. 

 

###

 

Namanya Will Graham. Dia tinggal di Wolf Trap, Virginia. Bekerja sebagai  _profiler_ untuk FBI dengan kemampuan  _empathy_ -nya yang luar biasa –Will tidak malu lagi untuk mengakui kebenaran kata-kata yang sekali waktu pernah diucapkan Hannibal kepadanya: bahwa Jack Crawford, sang Kepala Divisi Perilaku  _telah memanipulasinya_ untuk terjun kembali ke lapangan– dan lihat apa yang ditemukannya di sana? Duduk manis menunggu, dan pada akhirnya, menemaninya dalam kegelapan?

“ _I died then my instinct was born_.”

Tarikan senyum Hannibal begitu khas. Pun tak banyak berubah. 

_Semua orang tahu bahwa psikopat adalah manipulator yang mumpuni. Mereka mampu menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya, mengguratkan macam-macam rona. Bertingkah seolah-olah mereka sungguhan memiliki emosi, memiliki empati untuk orang lain meski pada kenyataannya mereka hanya menggunakan itu sebagai instrumen untuk memenangkan diri mereka dan membuat orang lain menyerah, bertekuk lutut di bawah kendali-kuasanya. Itu tidak lagi berlaku untuk dirinya._

“Kuyakin sangat tidak sopan membuat Bedelia menunggu terlalu lama, Will.” Hannibal Lecter menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Will, merasakan betul detail bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh  _The Great Red Dragon –_ Francis Dollarhyde, sebelum mereka berdua membantai Sang Naga tanpa ampun malam itu– di sana. 

Sejak saat itu, mereka telah menjadi…  _satu_. 

Pintu mobil terbuka. Will Graham menjejakkan kaki. Sebelum dia benar-benar turun, tatapannya sekilas menyapu muka bangunan tempat tinggal Bedelia Du Maurier. Dia dan Hannibal telah diundang khusus untuk sebuah makan malam yang sangat dinanti. Lebih tepatnya, mengundang diri mereka sendiri.

“Kuharap Bedelia tidak terlalu terkejut. Atau malah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kita–kau tahu, kau dan aku sudah muak dengan kejutan.”

“Aku sudah mempersiapkan  _dagingnya_  cukup lama, Will.  _Terlalu lama._ ” Hannibal menyusul Will turun dari mobil.

“ _Tentu saja_. Aku sudah lapar,  _ngomong-ngomong_.”

Namanya Will Graham. Dia pernah tinggal di Wolf Trap, Virginia. Pun bekerja sebagai _profiler_ untuk FBI.

_Tadinya_.

 

### END ###

**Author's Note:**

> Terj. I died then my instinct was born = aku mati, instingku pun kemudian terlahir
> 
> Lagu: Shinshoku-Lose Control by L'arc En Ciel
> 
> Sebagaimana yang telah dipublikasikan di tumblr saya, http://seikatpena.tumblr.com/post/130064063781/i-died-then-my-instinct-was-born, tadinya untuk mengikuti challenge Kampus Fiksi. Mereka bilang 'lumayan', hanya bingung karena banyak loncatan di sana-sini. u_u
> 
> Ini FF pertama yg saya publikasikan di AO3, btw. Terima kasih sudah membaca, :3


End file.
